Demon Moon
by shikasgirl10
Summary: Have you ever thought what goes through Damian's head in the Shatter me story by sea-delimma well hear is your chance.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**I do not own _**Young Justice**_, or its characters, all of which are owned by DC Comics/Cartoon Network. I do not own Damian Wayne or the songs Everybody's Fools, Because of You or Sally's Song.

Authors Note: this is my first fanfic that I am posting **sea-dilemma, and****XLil MEkoX**** got me into posting my stories. and if my lucky maybe my story will be mixed into sea-dilemma's. oh one more thing I don't have a beta-reader yet so bare with me and all mistakes are my own. **

Dec.20th.

Damian's standing in front of the bathroom mirror, the phone call with his mother the other day was stressful. He knows she will spend more than three hundred dollars on a bike, there is nothing he can do about it. Damian slams his fists on the sink, "Why did Father take me off patrol, I just got shot in the cape twice. I can handle myself just as good as Grayson and Drake! Even better!" he yelled. He turns on the water to cold and splashes his face. Turning the water off roughly, he looks into the mirror watching the water drip off his face. He hears a knock at the door and Pennyworth's voice comes through the door "Master Damian are you all right?" "Tt. I am fine Pennyworth. I will be hanging out with Colin today." Damian stated jumping down from the stool and exits the bathroom. "All right sir, when will you be returning?" Pennyworth asked. "Late" Damian replied over his shoulder slamming the front door behind him.

He takes Grayson's motorcycle again, he heads towards the city. He had every intention to go to Colin's but he finds himself pulling in front of a diner instead. He parks the motorcycle and walks to the windows of the diner. Damian looks inside and sees her, she has her hair pull up, wearing blue and an apron delivering food to her costumers. He knows he has a crush on his brother's girlfriend and he knows his brother knows he has a crush on his girlfriend. He watches her until he hears thunder and the sky starts to get dark. He walks into the diner like a ninja. You can hear Everybody's Fool playing softly in the back ground. She doesn't notice him sitting at the booth because she is on her phone. He sees her make a face and he listens "Yes, I got the stuff," she pauses "NO!" she said quickly. "Ya, I'll see you later, yes I won't tell anyone." she said quietly then she hangs up. She scans the diner and her eyes land on Damian. "Damian!" she said. He gets up and runs out of the diner into the pouring rain and he keeps running wiping the tears that are falling from his eyes. 'How could she, how could she.' he thought. He hears running behind him. He picks up his speed, the next thing he knows he is at the bike, he felt someone grab his shoulder. He turned and looked at the person.

It's her, he shoves her away tears streaming down his face. "How could you?" he asked in a broken voice. She reaches for him "how could I what?" she asked. He shoves her away a little bit harder "How could you cheat on him, he loves you!" Damian yelled. She grabbed him and pulled him to her into a hug "oh god no, I'm not cheating that was business related. You have a better chance of him cheating on me then me on him" she whispered into his hair. Damian absorbs what she said as he felt both of them go to the ground. He doesn't feel the cold though he feels the warmth and safety feeling the same feeling he feels when he is with Grayson. And then the dam breaks, he wraps his arms around her and cries like a child would to its mother. "Shh it's okay" she soothes him. Standing up she walks back to the diner carrying him. He sees faces but doesn't register what is being said. He hears "I'm done for today and I will be back to close" then footsteps on stairs going up the stairs. The footsteps stop once more words and exchanged. They sound angry, 'anger shouldn't come out of her mouth she should always be happy' he thought. They start moving again a door opens and closes. He feels softness under him then like something dipping. He reaches out for her, she pulls him to her. His head is laying on her shoulder with his arms around her, her arms on his back. She reaches over to the little radio she has on her nightstand and turns it on low the song 'Because of You' is playing. "I don't like this song, it comes to close to home." Damian commented. "I'm sorry" she said. "So the phone call was business?" he asked her. She tenses under him but he doesn't think anything of it. "yes, I would never hurt Dick by cheating on him" she answered him. He feels like there is a double meaning to what she said. The song changes into 'Sally's Song'. "okay" he yawned. She laughs "go to sleep Dami, you're safe here. I won't let anything happen to you when I am around." she stated confidently. Damian closes his eyes and lets the sweet calmness of darkness take him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**I do not own _**Young Justice**_, or its characters, all of which are owned by DC Comics/Cartoon Network. I do not own Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson, Devon or Devon's grandmother.

Authors Note: this is my first fanfic that I am posting **sea-dilemma, and****XLil MEkoX**** got me into posting my stories. and if my lucky maybe my story will be mixed into sea-dilemma's. all mistakes are my own. This chapter coincided with sea-dilemma story so hope you enjoy. Reviews would be good if you can. some of you may notice this is not my first chapter 2. but I didn't like my first one It didn't flow right so I redid it. so this is a dream scene of Damian's when everyone else is in reality in Shatter me. **

Ch. 2

_Damian wakes up sitting up on a couch in an apartment he is familiar with. He looked around and saw Grayson walk out of the bedroom "Grayson where am I?" Damian asked. Grayson stopped and looked at Damian "My apartment." he answered with his head tilted. "Why?" Damian asked confused, Grayson walked over and sat down next to him "because he need some space from Bruce and you asked if you can move in with us for a couple of weeks." Grayson told him. Damian looked around the room again and noticed other things in the room that don't belong to Grayson. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Devon has walked out of the same bedroom Grayson did, she looked a little different but he couldn't figure out why. _

_She smiled at him "hey Dami did you have a nice nap?" she asked him. Damian forgot what he was trying to figure out and smiled back at her. Devon rubbed her hands together "what are we going to have for lunch, and before you ask no take out there is actual food in the fridge this time" she stated. Damian laughed Grayson pouted "are saying that I ate out to much before." She place a hand on her hip "Yes Grayson I did, because all that was in your fridge was left over take out that didn't smell all that good half a carton of milk and baking soda." she commented as she walked to the kitchen portion of the apartment. _

_Damian got up and followed her, he sat on the stool by the island to watch her. A few minutes later Grayson joined him, they both watched her as she started to cook. Damian saw that she was making sandwiches, Grayson turned to Damian and asked "want to talk about what happened between you and Bruce?" "No." Damian stated "Alright" Grayson said "Are you two married?" Damian asked he noticed that Devon has stopped what she is doing. "Not yet baby bird" Grayson said looking at Damian and smiled. "why not, you live together?" Damian countered. Grayson nudged Damian's shoulder "Because we are waiting for some ones seal of approval first" he said _

_Devon placed two plates on the island one in front of Grayson and another in front of Damian. She sat down across from them with her own plate. Damian thinks 'seal of approval who would they need to get approval from Father, her grandmother.' he looked up and saw them looking at him then it hit him 'my seal of approval, they don't want to hurt my feelings.' he thought. 'they both love me, to the point they ask for my opinion first' before he opened his mouth to say it was okay Damian started to feel that he was moving. The room that he is in started to fade but n one else noticed._

_Damian started to wake up. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**I do not own _**Young Justice**_, or its characters, all of which are owned by DC Comics/Cartoon Network. I do not own Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson, Devon or Devon's grandmother.

AN: Sorry for the delay life got busy. so here you go. This chapter is what Damian thinks on the car ride home.

The Afternoon of December 20th

Dick's car

Damian awoke from his dream suddenly by being jostled. He felt the tightness of a seat belt across his chest. He turned his sleepy eyes to his left and they landed on Dick who gave Damian a cheery grin. "Hey there, sleepy head." Damian scowled at him. "How did I get here?" "Devon called me." 'That does not surprise me. She strikes me as someone who would let the right people know that I'm safe.' Damian thought. "how did you get me out of her apartment? Did you drug me?" he asked knowing the he knew the answer that Grayson would give him. Grayson laughed " I carried you." Damian mentally smirked. Damian bristled and turned away "she carried me, too. she's strong." he sounded impressed, he thought 'she can handle herself and I liked the fact she carried me.' He felt safe there. Grayson retorted with "I guess all those years of carrying heavy trays paid off."

Damian quietly thought about the dream he had and about how deeply he let himself sleep in a strange place. He looked out the window, watching the snow drift across the bay. They were crossing the bridge when Grayson pulled Damian out of his thoughts. "Do you want to talk about why you went there?" Damian looked at Grayson 'why did I go there? At first I was going to head to Colin's. Why did I my subconscious take me to Devon's' he thought. To divert the attention from him Damian asked "are you going to marry her?" A shocked look crossed Grayson's face. " I don't know, I hope so." Damian turned back to the window, he knew Grayson was dancing around that subject. He added unnecessarily "not too soon, though" Damian rolled his eyes at the window, while driving in silence Damian thought about what was bothering him. He tried to keep it bottled up but he couldn't do it, " I'm angry with Father." Grayson responded " I know, but he's only doing it...because he is worried about you." Damian felt a lump in his throat, in a broken voice "I'm a soldier, I was trained for this...for being Robin." He hoped that Grayson couldn't see the tears forming in his eyes.

"Damian you're ten." Grayson stated "And so where you." Damian countered. He knew there was anger in his voice, he also knew he shouldn't be mad and Dick he didn't do anything wrong. "Bruce is trying to learn from past mistakes." ' He should've learned with Drake' Damian thought angrily "Damian you are more precious to him than anything, he wants to protect you." Grayson said calmly. Damian frowned 'I don't need protection, I am a soldier' he thought. "he hated the fact that he wasn't there for you for the first part of your life. I know that he wanted to be, and he would've been, if he had known that you existed. And," Grayson shrugged, "he wants to make sure that he is there for you in the future, and that you have a future." Damian thought about what Grayson said he knew that it made sense but he was not going to admit it. "I thought we weren't giving it up until July, though." Damian asked turning his head to look out the front window.

"Your close call the other night has moved up the time table." 'Does Father really care that much about me.' Damian thought. He felt a sudden warmth in his chest near his heart, he can't quite place what it is though. "But you're still patrolling." Damian stated, "Because we need to find whoever is behind the sniper attacks." Grayson said matter-of-factly. "Then you'll quit, too?" Damian asked hopefully, he noticed that Grayson's eyes widened. 'Guess he doesn't know if he is done with being a hero or not'. "You're not waiting until July, either?" he prodded further. " I...I don't know. I don't if you know this, but I'm taking over Wayne Electronics, and I don't know if I can do a good job there and go to school and keep patrolling. And I still have Devon to think about..." Grayson trailed off. Damian took in what Grayson said and thought back to his dream, "So you are going to marry her?" "do you think so?" Grayson asked him. Damian smirked "She can't marry me, so, I suppose you're second best." he said smugly. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Grayson fighting the urge to grin "Is that your seal of approval?" Damian rolled his eyes 'of course he would want my approval, my opinion matters to him and I have a feeling that Devon thinks my opinion matters to her as well.' he thought. The warmth feeling near his heart is back. "Do you think she'd wait for me?" Damian asked trying to hide the teasing tone in his voice. Grayson laughed "She's a little old for you, don't you think?" Damian crossed his arms for show and said smugly " At the moment, it appears that way. But, when I am twenty, she will be thirty-one. Still in her prime." Grayson nodded "you have a point there." Damian sighed dramatically "But I doubt that she would wait, so you might as well marry her." "well thank you." Grayson said shocked. "you're welcome." He sees Grayson look at him out of the corner of his eye and the look looks earnestly he sees the grin forming on his face. "you are the best Damian. You know that, right." Damian sniffed "Of course I know." he turns back to the window to his right with a smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**I do not own _**Young Justice**_, or its characters, all of which are owned by DC Comics/Cartoon Network. I do not own Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson, Devon or Devon's grandmother. I don't own any of the songs I have mention or Pandora even though I wish

AN: here is chapter 4 hope you guys like it

Wayne Manor/Damian's room

Night

20th of December

Damian sniffled and rubbed his eyes 'Father doesn't understand' he thought. Damian was sitting at the desk in his room with a piece of paper in front of him, a pen in his writing hands, his computer on to Pandora listening to music hopping he will get some ideas about Grayson's present. The first song ended and another began. He liked the melody so he turned to face the computer and looked at the song title it was Angels by Within Temptation.

_Sparkling angel  
I believe  
You are my saviour  
In my time of need_

Blinded by faith  
I couldn't hear  
All the whispers  
The warning's so clear

I see the angels  
I'll lead them to your door  
There is no escape now  
Now mercy no more

No remorse 'cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart

_You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wished they'd turn to real  
You broke the promise  
And made me realise_

_It was all just a lie_

"Okay that song rubs me the wrong way" he said as he changed the song. The next song that came on was Christmas Lights Coldplay he turned back to his paper and noticed water marks on it. "Damn it." he yelled throwing the pen and crumpling up the paper and throwing it across the room. 'why can't I stop crying, the fight is done and over with.' he thought. 'I know I should let the fight go he did try and talk to me about it but it didn't help.' Damian thought. Bruce may have tried to talk to Damian about the argument the hand the night before, but to Damian he didn't even try he just told him this is how it is going to be so deal with it. Damian felt the tears falling down his face, he wiped them away the best he could. Damian's phone started to ring he looked at the caller ID. It's Colin, he answered it putting it on speaker. "what do you want Colin?" Damian asked looking for another piece of paper. "I was going to see if you wanted to play Call of Duty with me and Alan but now you sound grumpy." Colin retorted. Damian found what he was looking for and re-grabbed his pen "I am not grumpy I am merely irritated." Damian responded "So whatcha doin?" Colin asked like that girl from that cartoon show.

"I am working on a present for Dick, and if you tell him I called him by his first name I will kill you." Damian stated as he sniffled again. "cool, are you...are you crying Damian?" Colin asked. Damian rubbed his eyes again "I am not crying, I am just angry Colin that's all." Damian answered very quickly. "well that's normal to be angry with your dad." Colin said. "Colin I am not angry with my Dad I am angry with my Father, that is completely different." Damian told him as he started to flip through songs he didn't like. "What that doesn't make any sense." Colin said "It wouldn't to you, but it does to me." Damian retorted. Damian is not even going to try to explain it to Colin he wouldn't understand anyway. All that matters is that he understands. There was a knock at the door, " yes Pennyworth?" Damian called. "Master Damian it is almost time for dinner will you be eating up in your room?" Pennyworth asked. " Sorry Alfred but I am not hungry, could you put it in the fridge for me?" Damian commented. 'Did I just call Pennyworth by his first name what is wrong with me?' Damian asked himself. "Alright Master Damian." Pennyworth said and left, "Hey Damian did you forget about me?" Colin retorted. "Tt I did not forget about you Colin..." Damian stopped talking when he heard a song on the computer "Damian you still there?" Colin asked "shut up Colin." Damian snapped.

He sat there listening to the song when it was over he repeat then pause, "Colin I have to go, I'll have to take a rain check on Call of Duty with you and Alan." Damian said. "Okay, hope you feel better." Colin said Damian hung up on him. He pressed play and listen to the song over again. "That's it that's him" Damian said out loud. He hit the repeat button minimized the screen and looked up the lyrics. Instead of printing them out he wrote them by hand in very nice calligraphy. He held up the paper in front of him and read it over. " I really hope you like this Dick cause I don't if I can handle if you don't" Damian said in a broken voice. He set the paper down and started looking for the sheet music for the song, when he found it he printed it out all four pages. He got up from his chair and retrieved his violin from his closet and set it on the bed, he then walked back over to his desk un-minimized the screen and paused the song. He picked up the pen and wrote the title of the song across the top of the page. In nice neat writing it read You're the Reason.

Damian walked back over to his bed with sheet music in hand, he opened his violin case took out the violin and started to practice the song. " I will get this perfect for him. Because he deserves it." Damian said and started the first note.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything. Just Damian's moods. Wish I did own young justice then maybe it wouldn't have been canceled. **

**AN: Alright I hope you guys like this chapter. In this chapter there is a work out scene and Damian is listen to a song while he is doing I recommend listening to the song that is mentioned to get the feel of how he is feeling. Perfect by Alanis Morissette**

**Wayne manor **

**Morning **

**21st December **

Damian woke up lying on his stomach with his clothes still on and his violin in one hand and his bow in the other. He sat up and set his violin and bow gently down on his bed and stretched. The clock on his bed side table read 6:00 am. ' wow I slept late' he thought. He carefully got off the bed and stripped off his clothes and stepped into the bathroom.

Damian took a hot shower got out and dried off. He wrapped the towel around his waist and went back to his room. He looked around and noticed that his violin was put back into its case, the sheet music stacked on his music stand, his dirty clothes picked up, his room tidied up, and fresh clothes laid out for him on his bed. He never noticed it before his just expected it. 'Alfred does all the work in the house even below stairs. He makes sure we are alive at the end of the day, and I never once said thank you.' he thought. He got dressed and headed for the kitchen, where he smelled breakfast being made.

Alfred turned around as if he knew Damian was in the room. "Well good morning Master Damian did you sleep well?" Alfred asked while he set a plate of food on the island. Damian doesn't think he just does it, he walked over and gave Alfred a quick hug then sat down and started to eat. Alfred got a soft look on his face "You're welcome Master Damian" he said. "Tt I don't know what you are talking about." Damian stated. Alfred shook his head and went back to what he was doing. Damian finished eating his food and if it shocked Alfred he didn't let it show when Damian asked for seconds. When he was done he helped Alfred pick up the kitchen, then he went back to his room.

Damian decided to look for something that Drake had gotten him for his birthday. He pulled out a green and yellow box from his closet, then he put everything he pulled out back. He stood up and shut the door with his foot and headed over to his computer. He sat down and brought up ITunes on his computer. "This better not be too confusing Drake." Damian said as he opened the box and pulled the IPod and gift card out. He started to follow the instructions. He had finally gotten to the point where he can type the gift card code into the account he just made. When he was done he looked at the amount "what the hell Drake!" 'he gave me a $100 gift card and a good IPod.' he thought. Damian started looking up songs, some of the songs he bought were the ones he heard at the diner, Devon's radio, and what he heard on his computer last night. He also bought songs he thought sounded good. He downloaded the songs to his IPod disconnected it from the computer. He looked inside the box and found that there were speakers inside as well. He changed into workout clothes and left his room to the workout room.

Damian set his IPod by the wall and looked for a song, he picked _Perfect by Alanis Morissette_. He decided to start with his balance first. He walked over to the beam and climbed up, he walked across it first. He took a deep breath 'You won't let me go on patrol with you and Grayson but you will let me help you work on figuring out who the assassin is' he flipped and landed on the balls of his feet. He bent forward touched his right palm to the beam and spun, kicking his left leg out. 'So me being safe inside the cave doing detective work keeps your conscious clear.' Damian thought angrily. He did a few more moves before he jumped and landed on the ground. Damian moved to the punching bag, he started to whale on it. 'why? why do I have to give it up earlier than the others?' he thought with emotions he didn't quite understand. He punched the bag hard when his eyes started to sting.

_How long before you screw it up  
How many times do I have to tell you to hurry up  
With everything I do for you  
The least you can do is keep quiet_

'All we ever do is argue, we start off talking, but towards the middle we start yelling' he punched the bag harder then he thought knocking it down. Damian falls to the floor. He started to breath heavily, he rubbed the tears out of his eyes roughly with the back of his hand.

_I'm doing this for your own damn good  
You'll make up for what I blew  
What's the problem...why are you crying_

He stood up and walked over to where his music was, he listened to the last line of the song.

_We'll love you just the way you are  
If you're perfect_

"It's so much easier to talk to Dick then him." Damian yelled taking his left hand and punching the wall. He pulled back his hand held his wrist and fell to the ground in pain.

Damian didn't know Titus was watching him until he came back with Alfred. Alfred knelt down next to Damian and gently took his left hand " Well Master Damian you're bleeding and you might've fractured your knuckle." Alfred said softly. Tears rolled down Damian's face, Alfred didn't say anything he just helped Damian to his feet and both of them went to Damian's room. Alfred helped Damian sit on his bed, he left and came back with a first aid kit and patched up Damian's hand. Damian's head started to hurt which caused more tears to slide down his face. "Alfred?" "Yes Master Damian." "I have a headache." Damian stated. "Well a nap might help with that." Alfred suggested. Damian nodded then he curled up on his bed. Alfred stood up and headed to the door with the first aid kit in hand "would you like me to come get you when your father gets home, Master Damian." Alfred asked. Damian looked out the window and saw a very pretty scene outside "No Alfred I'm going to paint the branch outside my window when I'm done laying down." Damian answered. "Alright sir." Alfred said as he closed the door behind him. Damian closed his eyes tears still coming out and he waits for himself to drift off.

**AN: hope you liked this chapter. So the next chapter will be when Dick comes over and talks to Bruce about Devon and the house he wants to buy while Damian is in his room painting that branch. I hope to not make you guys wait too long for it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything. Wish I did own young justice then maybe it wouldn't have been canceled. I don't own Damian just his thoughts. I also don't Alan or Julie they are owned by ****XLil****MEkoX**

**AN: Sorry this chapter is late. I am also sorry that I am like two chapters behind from Shatter me. But I will fix it. it might seem a little rushed sorry for that as well. I will try to post ch. 7 on Sunday or Monday no promises. hope you enjoy it. **

**Late Morning **

**December 22**

**Gotham Damian's Room**

Damian was working on painting the branch outside his window when he heard "Alfie I'm home." "That sounds like Grayson." Damian said as he finished up the painting. While he was putting his stuff away he heard his Father yell "For God's sake, Dick!" 'Wow, I wonder what Grayson did to have Father yell at him' Damian thought as he left his room and headed to the bathroom to wash his hands. When Damian left the bathroom he ran into Pennyworth. "Master Damian it is time for lunch." Pennyworth stated. Damian followed Pennyworth to the kitchen, while they were on the way there Damian looked inside his Fathers office and saw that Grayson and Father weren't there.

Damian sat down on the bar stool and asked Pennyworth "Where did Father and Grayson go?" "I believe they went out for a bit sir." Pennyworth responded. "Oh." Damian said a little sad 'they didn't take me with them.' he thought. Pennyworth places a plate in front of Damian "Don't be sad Master Damian they will be back soon." Pennyworth said and started to clean up the kitchen. Damian ate his lunch, washed his plate and put it in the drain board for Pennyworth then headed back to his room. When he entered his room he started to pick it up a bit so Pennyworth didn't have a lot to do. His phone started to ring a certain ring tone that lets him know that it is a two way call. He answered it and put it on speaker, "hello Damian!" Colin and Alan yelled. "Colin, Alan lower your voice you'll give me a headache." Damian stated. They both laughed "come on Damian lighten up." Alan said. "hey you didn't call me back, what happened?" Colin asked.

Damian sighed "I forgot okay I've been busy." Damian commented as he sat down at his desk. While he waited for them to respond Damian got his sheet music in order so he can practice in the draw room. "Getting ready for Christmas huh?" Alan asked "yep" Damian responded. "So I was thinking, we should play Call of Duty this weekend since we can't technically get together in person." Alan said. "can't going shopping with my mom." Colin said "I can't either. I'm hanging out my with older brother." Damian added as he got up from his desk and went over to where his violin is at. "oh?" Alan said quietly. Before anyone could respond they all heard yelling coming from the phone. "sorry guys. I'm at Julie's." Alan said really fast. "It's okay." Colin said "who is she yelling at?" Damian asked. "she is not yelling per say, more like she is listening to a guy complaining about his family." Alan said matter-of-factly. Damian smirked 'sounds like Todd.' Damian thought. "Oh my god guys this guy is like super cool. Just like two days ago he stopped some bad people for grabbing me and Juliet and throwing us into their car. one of the men grabbed Julie in a not so nice place and the guy just so beat the man to a pulp and Julie had to tell him to stop." Alan explained in an excided voice.

"Hero worship much." Colin commented, Damian laughed. "Hey!" Alan said Colin and Damian both laughed harder. Damian whipped the tears from his eyes "I understand Alan, the looking up to someone. wishing, hoping that you are good enough."Damian said in a serious tone. "Thank you Damian, see Colin." Alan said. "Ya Ya Ya."Colin said sarcastically. Alan and Damian both laughed "We should hook up sometime during the break like a play date. I know it sounds childish but we should." Damian said "That's not childish, I think my dad is coming to Gotham soon and I think he might bring Julie and myself with him. Maybe when I find out when I'll let you guys know." Alan stated. "That sounds good." Colin and Damian commented. They heard a door slam and "Alan we've got to go I have shopping to do." "Coming Julie!" Alan yelled "I have to go talk to guys later." Alan added and hung up. "Ya I'm going to go as well, see ya Damian." Colin said "Ya, bye Colin." Damian said. They both hanged their phone. Damian pocketed his phone, grabbed his stuff and left his room.

**Late Afternoon **

**December 22**

**Draw room**

Damian moved the bow across the strings of his violin fast, graceful, and with a steady hand. His eyes are closed he is in his own world when he plays. He was playing a song that he wrote for his recital. With his eyes shut he blocked out all other sounds and let the music fill him. And the story started to play in his mind. _A boy, the son of a guardian of the night and a demon's daughter. The boy standing in the middle of a forest city surrounded in darkness. The darkness hurts the boy sometimes and others he just embraces it, wondering if there is another way then this. He walks through the city looking for something he doesn't know what. The other guardians of night and demons look at him, he hears them whisper that he doesn't belong cause he is neither guardian or demon. Which makes the boy sad neither of his parents understand what he feels or even tries. _

_ A violent storm hits the forest city, it gets darker, lightning strikes and thunder claps. The boy runs and runs deeper in the forest city away from the noises and he feels like something is following him. He pushes himself further till he comes across a light, he heads for the light and enters a nice warm, dry clearing. He notices a mischief's Elf chasing a beautiful Fairy of Light. It is funny to him because the Fairy can fly and she is hovering just out of reach of the Elf. His mother told him their kind is not good company to keep. The boy smiles when the Fairy lets the Elf just graze her feet and flouts up. The Fairy sees the boy and she flies over, she hovers in front of his face she tilts her head then smiles, she turns and motions for the Elf to come over. The Elf skips over and looks at the boy in a similar manner as the Fairy. The Elf gets a big toothy grin, the Fairy smiles sweetly as well, the boy lets their energy fill him and he smiles back but with a little sadness not knowing if they will except him. The Fairy frowns for a bit then wraps the boy in a hug and whispers softly 'come play with us, and you don't have to go back to the darkness if you don't want to' she let go and held out her hand, the Elf did the same. The boy now knew where he belonged and grabbed both of their hands and ran with them into the light. He never looked back at the darkness again. _

He finished his song and turned and looked at the clock 4:45 P.M. 'I still have time for one more song before Father comes and looks for me.' Damian thought. He set up the sheet music for the song he is going to play for Grayson for Christmas. He took a deep breath positioned his violin and started the song. He has gotten to the point that he doesn't have to look at the sheet music as much as he had before. When he had finished the song he heard "that's a nice song. Haven't heard you play that before." Damian looked up and saw his Father standing in the door way. "It's a new song, it's Grayson's present. No I will not tell you what it is or the title you will have to be surprised like everyone else at Christmas." Damian stated. Bruce laughed and held up his hands "okay, okay. Alfred says it dinner time so I came to get you." Bruce said. Damian nodded as he put his violin away then he follow his Father to the dining room table.

**Evening **

**December 22**

**Below stairs. **

Damian was sitting at the computer working on isolating the DNA his Father accorded. His Father walked over to him and stood behind him. Damian noticed that his Father looked down at his left hand. "What happened to your hand?" his Father asked. Damian looked at him debating if he should tell him what happened. " It's nothing. It was a training mishap." he answered. His Father gave him a look "I overestimated my strength with the punching bag." Damian added. "Alright." his Father said skeptically not wanting to push Damian further. Damian knew that his father didn't quite accept his explanation but he is not going to push further so Damian's not going to indulge him.

Bruce started to type on the screen next to Damian, Damian could feel the awkwardness that is between them. He ignored it as he working on the sequences of the DNA. "so what do you want for Christmas?" Bruce asked him, Damian looked up at him "A helmet." Damian responded. "A helmet?" Bruce asked. "Ya for the bike Mother is getting me." Damian said. Bruce stopped typing and looked at Damian "your Mother is getting you a bike for Christmas." Damian looked at his Father "Yes." he said wondering how his Father didn't know what his Mother was getting him. "All right a helmet." Bruce confirmed. Damian nodded, the cave became eerie quiet and the only sounds were coming from them typing. Damian wanted to start a conversion with his Father but didn't know where to start. It's hard for him to talk to his Father. He is afraid of how it will end.

Damian finished up with the sequences of the DNA and had isolated it. He started to make it look neat so his Father and Grayson can read it better. He didn't hear his Father ask him a question so he had to ask "what?" Damian looked up at his Father. "I asked you what of Dick's girlfriend." Damian stopped typing and turned and looked at his Father 'he is fishing for something.' Damian thought. Damian got this certain smile on his face "Devon, great. She beat me at that shooting game at the fun center, she's strong enough to carry me up a flight of stairs, she's really pretty, and she's nice to me." Damian gushed. Bruce smiled "she's nice to you." he asked. Damian looked down " Ya she went out of her way to include me last weekend knowing she didn't have to. She could've had Grayson take me home but instead they were like come lets go do something together." Damian looked up at his Father and saw a look on his face. The look is like he is skeptical about something like he can't figure something out and its wrong and doesn't trust it. Damian looked back at the computer then at his Father "I'm done isolating the DNA Father." he stated and showed him the computer screen. Bruce looked at the computer his eyes got big "wow, you did. Now I'll run it through the data bases and try to find this assassin." Bruce looked at Damian as he took a seat in front of the computer "you look tired why don't you go to bed Damian I'll see you tomorrow morning." he said going back to the computer and started typing. "Alright goodnight Father." Damian said and he went up stairs and went to bed.


End file.
